The Story of Your Aunt and Uncle
by zombiesgirl
Summary: The crazy twists and turns of how Robin and Barney eventually find each other in Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
The room seemed to blur a little, Robin sat there, watching Quinn cuddle with Marv. Quinn was a natural, she would be, Robin kept smiling.

Marshall was cracking TSA jokes and had the others preoccupied, she should be paying attention to this.

"With a camel!" Marshall finished, everyone else chuckled, Robin groaned, did anyone notice that, she thought to herself, she took a quick look around the room, no one had.

She suddenly felt a strong urge to touch Marv, she found her arm outstretched, she wanted to rub his little head, she could get affection from him as well, after all she deserved it more, she's his auntie, and auntie trumps uncle's fiancee, she cringed a little at the thought. Who marries the stripper? She glanced up at Barney, he caught her look, and she quickly looked at the baby again.

_When he marries her, Quinn becomes an auntie as well, and she'll lose her edge, dammit. _

Marv screamed bloody murder the second her hand made contact, Lily scooped up the baby and started rocking to console him,

"It's ok, it's ok, (to Robin) it's ok, no harm" Marv kept screaming.

Robin jumped up, this was not the reaction she was looking for, she really shouldn't be here. "I'm going to go,"

"No, look he's just fine, (baby took a breath and screamed again) well, he'll be fine. Stay" Lily said while she started to rub Marv's back.

"We have a staff meeting this afternoon, and I'd like to change first."

Robin backed up towards the door, "Maybe I'll see you guys later on tonight" and bolted out..

Outside the door, her mind started to churn. _What was she trying to prove anyway? Her maternal instincts are non-existent, she can't compete at that level, he's not even talking yet, give it a couple years, Marv will prefer cool Aunt Robin, to layabout Auntie Quinn, except, oh damn, they'll have kids, of course they'll have kids, an entire pack of them, which will mean playmates, She really won't be able to compete on that level, unless her only hope, they can put off having kids long enough that they kids annoy Marv, then she can be cool Aunt Robin who takes him out on his own, to things that only older kids can do, that will work. She may have to buddy up a bit with Quinn, get her headed on the hold off on family route. At the very least huge wedding that will take a year to plan, afterall they can't get married this summer, that will buy a year. But that's a terrible idea, first off, all of her friends make better wedding planners, and second helping with their wedding, no not something she should be involved in, she could head down the sabotage route again, better to keep her distance from Barney and Quinn for a while, She can still spend time with the others Marshall and Lily will need some help, she can just hang out in the mornings there, and what help babysit? _

Robin walked out of the building, turned right and immediately walked into MacLaren's, just as she was about to order, she changed her mind and walked out, fully intending on making a big change in her life, at least going somewhere across town, but ended up settling for the first bar she passed on her way to the subway,

Part 2

Barney looked at her cooing at the baby, she looked so natural, so loving, suddenly he felt his throat swell up and couldn't breathe, he tried to smile through it. Did anyone notice? Marshall and Lily were still talking about the TSA, everyone started laughing so he threw in a little chuckle. Robin shot a glance at him, did she know what he was thinking? She did, she did, how could she? How could he get the baby away from Quinn before she starts getting ideas, fatherhood too nerve wracking right now, one thing at a time, maybe he could get Robin to save him, he started staring at her, did she just exchange another look? "Help me, help me" Her hand was outstretched what was she going to do? Whoa, she just poked the baby, it erupted in a huge scream, she got him crying, Lily swooped in, Robin just totally rescued him, how awesome was she?

Quinn still had that look on her face, how was he going to deal with her wanting babies right away, they had already begun to waver on their use of condoms a couple times, he had to put a stop to that.

Robin must not have expected that big of a response, she was all jumpy, oh and leaving, he'd have to remember to thank her later on that night,

Marv kept wailing, _if this doesn't put Quinn off nothing will_, Barney thought to himself.

"That's it reward system based on comfort be damned, I'm going to feed him."

A grin grew on Barney's face "New mom boobies"

"I think I'll go feed him in there." Lily walked into Marv's bedroom,

"I think I'll go help her out" Barney volunteered, Quinn grabbed onto his arm and motioned him to sit next to her, He obliged.

Marshall smiled, and there were a few seconds of awkard silence,."So I know it's early, but any thoughts to the day?"  
"We haven't talked about it yet" Quinn started and turned towards Barney, "But I was thinking maybe Vegas next month?"

Barney nodded his head approvingly "Stripper bridesmaids" Then it hit him, _next month, wow, fast_, His palms started to sweat, and couldn't breathe again.

Marshall laughed a little nervously "We almost got married in Atlantic City, but then we're glad we had the whole big family wedding, Lily come back in here"

From the bedroom "We still need some more time"

Quinn responded "My mom lives out there," she smiled at Barney

Barney started to feel his head spin. "Why don't we all go downstairs for a little champange?" He attempted to grin, but his smile stretches a little too far.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later

Part 1

Barney walked into MacLaren's, the booth was already occupied by Lily, Marshall, Ted and Victoria, he forced Ted over a little, sat on the bench, and thumped his forehead on the table.

"What's wrong buddy" Ted asked.

Barney doesn't move. Marshall shifted his attention back to Ted "So you were saying?"

"So we went back."

"To the wedding?"Lily asked.

"To the wedding?" Marshall exclaimed.

"To the wedding. Only how do you start a letter like that? The words wouldn't come to her.

"I just didn't want to be there" Victoria explained.

Ted continued "Then we ran into Corrine"

"My best friend."

"Her best friend. The maid of honor. She wanted to talk,"

"Of course" Lily and Marshall together.

"So they talked, and I wrote..." said Ted.

"You wrote!" Lily

"You wrote the Dear John?" Marshall

"Well Victoria started it off, and she added a few lines at the end as well, but I wanted to have a little heart to heart, give an explanation, seemed like a good idea at the time, Til we were caught again."

"By Klaus?" Lily asked,

"By her mom, and then his mom, and then a few of his aunts and one little uncle. So we

got out of there, before she could write more,"

Victoria looked a little distracted, she stared off to the side, she scooted over a little, and Ted quickly took over the extra space he was allowed.

"So we drove off into the sunset, got pretty far, almost left the state. We stayed at a little inn for a few nights, and went on walks, got caught up, it was romantic," Victoria was back with him, she was enjoying the closeness again. "But it was quiet. Way too quiet. It was time to be in the city again. So we came back"

"You've been here a couple days?" Marshall asked.

Barney stirs a little, he sits up, takes one of the drink on the table and downs it,

"Is it Quinn, where is she? What happened?" Lily interrogated.

Barney started babbling.

"So you've been here a couple days? Why didn't you call?" Marshall asked,

Barney started to make a little sense "Shee…she…she's preg"

"She's pregnant? Congratulations?" Marshall finished for him.

Everyone else started congratulating. Barney sat there with a dazed look on his face.

Fourteen hours earlier

Barney full dressed, went into the bedroom, and kissed Quinn good morning. She smiled, she had been awake, but liked to feign sleep until their morning ritual, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in closer, he stumbled a little, smiled and started to brush the hair from her eyes. He straightened up, and went to look to mirror to fix his tie "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'm going to paint my toes, and then go in for my blood test" She grins,

He smiled and turned around, "Shouldn't we do that together?"

"The doctor is an old friend, going to give me a complete physical"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why Mrs. Future-Stintson, trying to make me jealous."

Mrs. Future-Stintson grinned

"So where's his office?"

She shook her head.

He smiled, "See you there."

10:45 am

Quinn walked into Dr. Carp's office, looked around the waiting room, Barney wasn't there. She sighed a little in relief, but at the same time was a little disappointed he hadn't found her.

The bathroom door opened and Barney walked out, handed the key back to the receptionist and winked at her.

"How did you find me? Don't tell me you have a guy for this"

"GNS"

"Global Navigation System?"

"Great Network of Secretaries. I have secretaries, hard working ones, Had 6 ladies

working on it, took them 24 minutes".

"You're quite proud of yourself aren't you?"

"Quinn?" Receptionist called out

They made their way into the exam room and waited for quite a while. Barney started playing around with model of a heart, and continued to do so even after the burse came in.

"We're also going to want to xray your chest, is there a chance that you're pregnant?" The nurse asked,

"Um." Quinn responded.

Barney felt the blood rush to his feet. He woke up with the doctor crouched beside him, In fact a little too close for two men to be with each other.

"Whoa" He snapped to attention, "Don't try anything doc."

"First time you hear you got a girl pregnant is always the scarest."The doctor responded,

Barney laughed a little nervously "Doc, we're in high school anymore," A memory of the last time popped into his head, he shook it off. "Besides, this is good news?" Was he questioning it?

The doctor helped him to his feet and they went to the consultation room.

"So we think you should be around six weeks."

Six weeks, Barney grew nervous, six weeks of uninterupted, that's right. Quinn had trapped him into this, she had gotten pregnant so he would stick around, except she hadn't, he had proposed on all on his own, bought the ring on his own, even constructed the greatest proposal illusion of all time. He had signed up for all this, it just was happening a little fast.

Part 2

The last week for Robin been a whirlwind, John had started the conversation asking if she remembered him, she had just smiled, he seemed a little nervous and yet excited, and kept quickly glancing at her ring finger, she knew what he really wanted to ask her,

"It wasn't real"

"What wasn't?"

She plays with her finger a little suggestively. Why not?

"My friend was just trying to do an unsolicited favor."

"Unsolicited?"

They had carried on from there, He had been a private jet pilot and the owner of a small charter when she first met him, owned six of his own planes, business had picked up in recent years, and he no longer was required to cart around rich businessmen, he now had more luxury of time, overseeing some of the daily operations but also had enough time to travel a little,

"I've seen a lot of the world, well a lot of international cities, but right now, I kind of like really calling someplace home" But he wasn't tied to New York, and right now, Robin found that very appealing. He had been engaged for a while, but the distance and the difference in cultures had made it difficult. She was Swiss,

"I loved her, but just not the way she wanted me to, we didn't talk for a long time, but last year, my mother got very sick, suddenly her mind just deteriorated, and I just needed someone to talk to, someone who knew me really well.

"Will you tell her about me?" Robin asked.

"I've already told her about you, I'm a little embarassed to admit this but I've had a little bit of a crush on you for a while now"

Robin blushed, but John had been busy fiddling with his coaster and hadn't noticed.

"I actually know you're coming from I spent years living with one of my exes it was a simple relationship until it got complicated, more so for him", she clairified.

During the third hour that first night Robin let guard down more than she normally did in months with anyone, he made her nervous and comfortable all at the same time she had never felt this way before, found herself blushing a lot that night,

He kissed her during the fourth hour, and if she had to rate the kiss it would only be a 4 ot 5, it was a little sloppy but luckily for him, by the time he leaned in to kiss her, she was already his.

She never made it into work that day, or the actual bed that night and they both called in sick the next morning. fully intending on using the softer real estate, but instead somehow wound up asleep on the bed awkwardly head to toe.

They woke up at noon, and spent the day wandering Manhatten. Showing each other everything from where he grew up, to her to her preferred spot in the park, to his homeless friend Kyle, who sold something new everyday that John always bought,

She went into work the next day, and we she got off, he had a car waiting for her downstairs, that took her to all the way to a smal airport in New Jersey, where he was waiting for her, but instead of flying off somewhere, they had a little picnic in the tower and watched all the private planes take off.

The rest of the week was filled with little adventures like this, romanic and sweet, and not over the top, Robin just took advantage of all the pamper, soaking it in,

At the end of the week, they were at her place for another night, looking out the window as the city passed them by, Robin started buttoning her shirt and John stared at her and said, "I've never stayed in one place for too long, some places are worth a few days others a few months, what I'm trying to say is, I know this is a little crazy, we've only known each other a week but I'm going to be in Milan next month for a week, will you come with me?"

Robin continued to look at the city below, "It is soon, I have work, and there's still so much we don't know about each other,"

"Ok, I withdraw the question, it's too soon but will you, just on the side, try pitching something to your editor happening in Italy, next month. Just in case."

Robin started feeling her hands grow cold, and a slight buzz in her ear, but he started kissing her neck, and the feeling past.

Back at the Bar

"Barney? Barney? You ok? How far along is she?" Lily asked.

"Forget it, he's gone again," Marshall responded, To Ted "So why didn't you call? This is huge news."

"I called Robin," Ted answered, Barney stirred a little, "when I got in, she said she was going to be a little busy, but would met us tonight."

"Robin?"

"Barney are you back with us?" Barney shook his head.

Earlier that day at noon,

Barney walked outside of the doctor's office, kissed Quinn, put her in a cab, and started walking back towards the direction of his office. He phone was out and he was texting. "CALL ME 911" he was about to send it to Ted, Marshall, Lily, Robin, James, his mom, his dad, and his guy guy, but stopped, deleted all the others and sent it only to Robin. He slipped the phone back in his pocket and crossed the street, across, he pulled it out again, she hadn't responded yet. It's ok, she'll respond soon enough. He calmed himself, But it didn't happen, 2 hours later when he still hadn't heard from her, he called, she didn't pick up. He didn't leave a voicemail, what could he say? Five minutes later he called again, and then again five minutes after that, he had called her a total of 23 times, she hadn't called back. Where was she? How long had it been since he had seen her, he had caught her on the news a couple times this week, but she hadn't been on assignment, he checked his TiVo at the office, she had been there all week, except it seemed Monday, she had been missing Monday.

Back to the bar,

"Robin?"

"Barney are you back with us?" Barney shook his head.

"Robin?" Barney repeated.

"Yeah?" she had walked in behind him.

They all turned to face her, "Where have you been?" The first legible sentence out of Barney's mouth that day.

Robin lifted her hand, there was another intertwined with it, they all looked up and saw John standing behind,

Everyone "Aah,"

"Everyone John, John everyone,"

"We were wondering what was going on, you'd barely get a couple sentences out over the phone all week." said Lily. "So how did you met?" She smiled,

Robin tilted her head back and looked at John, "It all started with tacky red cowboy boots." She looked down at Ted, to see the result of her slight jolt, then over at Barney for a little appreciation, but him seemed more interested in a watermark on the table.

"This is a big week for us as well, Marv says his first word." Marshall declared proudly.

"That wasn;t a word." Lily interupts.

Marshall continues "He said room,"

He said "Oo," Lily explained. "Wait I think I know you," Robin starts signaled Lily to cool it with her eyes. "You're secret crush guy"

John indicated to himself questioningly.

"She's had a thing for you for years now,"Lily said giving it all away, "We met you at a club once, when we first all went out with Barney's dad."

"Oh yeah," Confirmed Ted, "I rescued her from you once."

John "You're the two."

Ted "I am not a two," and looked at Barney for confirmation.

Barney "He's a two" as he indicated a guy by the restroom, "He's a four" to John, "You're a solid 5"

Ted "I'm an 8"

"Please, Lily's an 8, Marshall's a 6, and Robin's one of three 10s in the room."

"And the other 10s? You and... the girl by the bar" Barney shook his head, "Not the girl by the jukebox," Barney shook his head again.

Robin looked around the room "The guy trying to pick up the girl at the bar."

Barney smiled approvingly "We are always draw to our own kind." He locked eyes with Robin, and for a second she thought she saw something in them, despite the smile, they seemed scared, and maybe a little sad, it made her shiver and she wanted to look away, and for a second he dropped the smile, and it was all over his face,

"Let's go get a drink," Robin interrupted and yanked Lily out of the booth.

Victoria suddenly snorted, "What?" Ted asked with a smile.

Victoria "Their names, Robin Hood and Little John"

"More like Prince John"

Barney pulled out his phone to text Quinn he would be home soon, but found himself typing "i miss you, everyday" he shook it off, turned off the screen, and got, it was time he went home.

"I'm going to go, Quinn will be wondering where I am."

Lily "She doesn't?" Asked coming back with fresh drinks. "Go, oh and Barney when you want to talk about it, I'm here." Lily offered, Barney started walking away, and felt a hand on his arm. It was Robin "Talk about it?"

He touched her hand smiled without turning, and smiled only with his mouth, and said "She's pregnant." It was the first time he was able to say those words all day, he gently removed her hand from his arm and left, He had said it.

Robin felt the pain in her chest again, the one she had been blistfully without all week. He phone dinged with a text message, She turned on the screen, it said, "I miss you everyday."


	3. Chapter 3

"No I'm sorry, don't come in here, I can smell the aftershave from here, "

"I'm not wearing any, this is all me."

"It's so strong, it's going to make me throw up again."

They had spent the week fighting. Barney had been attempting to be there for her, but she couldn't make her mind up if she wanted him in the room, she found his scent, the scent of his soap unbearable. For such a lovely smelling man, he was getting thrown out of a lot of rooms.

The only other topic of conversation they seemed to have was about the wedding, there was a lot to prepare ,Quinn wanted to get married before anyone found out she was pregnant, he hadn't told her that all his friends had known since last week. She was flying out to Vegas in a couple days to help her mother plan it out, which would leave Barney responsible for the invitations, he would be flying out on the weekends to help finalize decisions and sign checks.

"Talk to me through the door?" Quinn asked, but he had already gone on the balcony, and couldn't hear her.

With all the new pressure he hadn't been sleeping, and with Quinn's new found sensitivity, he hadn't been sleeping in the newly re redecorated guest bedroom. In a way he was glad the wedding would be so soon, he didn't think he could deal with a few months of this. Everything would be easier after they got it over with, he would be able to sleep again, the lack of it wasn't doing any favors for his skin.

The baby though, that was something else, he had been fairly convinced they would have a few happy years before they took that plunge, after all people really shouldn't have kids until they're at least 40. He had to accept it though, in just over 7 months the honeymoon would be over, and he'd have to figure out how to be a dad.

Not too long ago he had been excited by this situation, _she would have had it in August_ he thought, _she would be waddling by now_, he smiled at the thought, _she probably would have still looked well perfect._

One Week ago

Robin mind was racing, her phone was still in her hand, there was just too much to deal with right now, and keeping a brave face, just seemed to be one step too far. She wanted to excuse herself, go into the bathroom and just lock herself into one of the stalls. but before she had the chance. Lily's babysitter called

"I have to go, the sitter still has homework. I don't want to say goodnight to everyone yet," Lily frowned a little, turned to Robin, then to John, then back to Robin. and said "Come up with me, we need some girl time, i want to know everything that's been going on."

Robin's face almost cracked with the smile she was trying to hold onto, she forced herself to face John, anything would be better than attempting to go home with him right now, she really didn't feel like company, she looked back at Lily, she would be so much simpler to deal with.

She forced herself to turn to John, tried to reduce her smile and said "You don't mind, do you?"

John shook his head, he seemed rather oblivious, and Robin relaxed a little, at least he wasn't picking up on all this, she thanked him by softly touching his hand, and he touched her cheek, she felt much better, her confidence restored, they said goodnight to the others, and walked up the stairs, but before they walked up to the building, she excused herself again, said she just needed one thing from the store and would up in a couple minutes.

Bottle of whiskey in hand, she climbed the stairs to Lily's apartment, she tried to focus her mind on the last week, the week with John, it had all felt so right, and there was a lot to say, all she had to do was stay focused,

"Isn't crazy about Quinn and Barney?" was the first thing out of Lily's mouth when she walked in the door, Lily's voice was coming from Marv's bedroom, Robin went into the kitchen to get a glass and some ice, two seconds in the door and it was already time to open the bottle.

"It's all happening so fast for them,"

There wasn't enough whiskey in the world to down this, perfect blonde little Quinn had delivered the last missing piece to perfection, it would probably arrive fully of dimples and beautiful blonde curls and Barney's eyes, it would laugh with conviction, and probably the little bastard would have reason to.

"It's going so fast, and I know there's John now, but are you ok with all this?"

Robin "Uh-huh".

She couldn't be Aunt Robin, not to this baby, it would tarnish her name, she would have to put even between herself and the happy couple.

She downed a large glass, and then another, and as the image of the perfect baby, and their disgustingly perfect lives danced in her head. a thought crept into her head, Barney wasn't taking it well, he didn't seemed thrilled with the news it wasn't just shock on his face or even fear, he really wasn't sitting with it well, wasn't himself, but she shook it off, he wasn't himself cause was in daddy mode, and that just wasn't a part of him she liked.

Lily walked back into the living room carrying Marv, "Barney's not."

Robin's head came back into the room as she walked into the living room. "Barney's not what?"

Lily got Marv into position to feed him and said, "He's not ok with it, but he's not taking it well, he could barely get the words out, he didn't even call to tell any of us, but It's probably just new daddy fear,"

_Not fear, dread_ Robin thought, then shook it out, "He'll be ok, he just needs to go home and see her" She felt nauseous, "Quinn will turn him around."

Lily locked eyes with Robin, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, it's not easy with exes moving on, having babies, let's talk about John, so how was this week, was it amazing?" Lily put on her sweetest smile, Robin sighed a little in relief, and started focusing again. She started telling Lily about the whole week, all the little adventures, the places he showed her, how he would surprise her after work, the places she took him, the possible trip to MIlan.

"To try and talk me into the trip, we went up in the plane today, you have to see it, it was the most luxurious thing I have ever been on, I took a couple photos with my phone," she took out her phone, and the buzzer rang,

Lily "Oh, I have the Marshall's keys, can you buzz him in?" Robin handed the phone to Lily, and got up, Lily turned on the phone, the screen read 23 missed calls and 2 texts from Barney. Shocked she put the phone down, Robin was giving Marshall a hard time, not buzzing him in, so Lily picked up the phone again, and read the messages, she was about to question Robin about, but stopped herself, John was good for her, she was trying to move on, it was Barney that needed the talk.

When Robin left Lily's apartment she felt better, the last half hour had been baby poop in hair talk, but she had missed Lily this last week, she had to find a way to fit the others in more, She looked at her phone, maybe she should just change her number.

When she got to the apartment she felt low again, He really hadn't been himself, she couldn't get past that, she had to push him out of her head, she finished the bottle and went to bed, for second night that week Robin didn't sleep.

One week and a couple days later

Barney held the hired car's door for Quinn, she was going to Vegas today, she had reception halls to look at, menus to taste, her mother's schedule had packed the next 5 days for her, by the time Barney got there on Saturday, there wouldn't be much more to decide upon. Quinn really wasn't telling anyone about the pregnancy yet, as far as she knew, it was just Barney, Dr. Carp, some random lab tech, and herself that did, her mother was the hardest working woman she knew, this week of planning was going to be tough. She touched Barney's fingers, for a second she regretted not insisting he take the week off and come with her, he could get her away from her mother when it became too intense, but at the same time, three opinions on every options available would be far too many.

"Text me when you land." He said, softly kissing her goodbye, his scent filled the cab, that was the other reason to get rid of him, she couldn't deal with it anymore she was nauseous around him all the time, she smiled trying to hid her nausea, but afraid to open her mouth at the same time. She nodded, slightly pushing away from her, searching for some air, he could tell. She played with his lapel.

"See you in a few days," She managed to get out. That seemed to do the trick, the hurt was gone. He started to lean in to kiss her again, she held her breath, but he changed his mind, closed the door and waved goodbye. She sighed a little in relief, placed her hand on her stomach and thought _Isn't he a good daddy already?_.

The car drove off, and Barney started walking back towards the apartment, as much as he wanted her to stay, he was looking forward to his own bed again, maybe he could finally get some sleep, but when he got upstairs the apartment felt so empty.

A week and a couple days ago

Robin hadn't felt like herself for the next day, she had tried going to the shooting range, but it didn't offer the same relief it normally did. She hadn't seen John at all the first day, the second day she had met him for lunch, but excused herself from seeing him after work, the third day she woke up feeling sort of lonely and had invited him for coffee early in the morning, he was nervous, when she got there.

"My friends are convinced you're breaking up with me,"

The idea made her nervous, and she stopped making eye contact and looked at her hands, "Oh, no, I'm sorry, it's just been a busy couple of days, and I haven't been feeling like myself, but I actually I'd like to get the momentum flowing again." She looked back up at him, he locked on to her eyes, clearly the momentum had picked up again,

Their second week was a little different, he suddenly switched to taking things a little slower, he was no longer planning more and more amazing adventures, the trying to impress her stage had passed and they were getting more and more into the regular couple stuff, she was spent more time at his place than hers, they saw movies, went to dinner, even had a double date with Lily and Marshall, Ted and Victoria were supposed to come, but they had dropped out at the last moment,

At the end of the week, sitting on his couch, after the game, he switched off the tv and asked, "I'm filling in for one of my pilots in a couple days, flying out to Quebec, just for the day, would like to come with me, it wouldn't be overnight and could be another test run. I thought you may like to visit home."

Robin hesitated a little, "Ok, I guess, but wait that's Tuesday,"

John "Oh, right, we had agreed to babysit for the day."

"It's ok, I'm sure they could find someone else"

"I know you were looking forward to your bonding time. Why don't you stay, besides I can't compete with dimples like those."

Robin's image of Barney's baby flashed in her head and she was dumbstruck for a moment. "Why don't I call Lily first?" Robin offered. After a couple minutes of conversation on the phone with Lily, Robin hung up, "She's going to get back to me."

John "There's no rush,"

She lay her head on his shoulder, and for a second just enjoyed his presence, but then a feeling came over her, suddenly she felt like if she went with him, she would be losing something, her friends, her aunt title, something. "I think I want to stay."

He smiled understanding "I understand, nothing like that new baby smell."

She looked up at him, and he was smiling a little too intently, she was filled with a feeling of dread, babies, not again.

Two days later

It was too empty, Barney had felt alone in the house all week, and now he would be even more so, he turned on his phone and clicked on Ted's number, "Suit up!"

"Hey buddy, I'm actually on Ellis Island, Victoria and I are spending the day here, It's History Tuesday"

Barney rolled his eyes "No seriously, suit up."

Ted hung up on him.

He looked at his phone book again, he almost called her, then typed "Where are you?" He paced around the room. Then hit send,

A few seconds later the phone beeped "Outside".


	4. Chapter 4

**I had such mixed feelings writing this chapter, I wanted to write it, and yet also didn't. **

She had ushered Lily and Marshall out of the apartment quickly, but 20 minutes later she was more than ready to leave, Lily had packed a bag for her just in case she started to panic, but things only got worse once she left the house, every other person she ran into would declare Marv a beautiful baby, and how small he was and then claimed it look just like her, She kept having to explain that he was not in fact hers, that by no means was she, nor would even consider being a mother, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part she ran into Jennifer,

Jennifer used to do her hair on the morning show, during the early hours, they would chat away about their personal lives, and talk about their boyfriends, Jennifer's son was with her, and spent a few minutes talking about him, then moved onto to her now husband, and how they were doing, and where Jennifer was working now, part time as a hairdresser. She had quit when she became pregnant and while had heard many dirty stories of her and Barney, and even gotten as k far as hearing from a mutal friend about the engagment, she had never heard of the break up, so naturally she said "You two must be so proud, I always knew you would make it, how is Barney?" Robin didn't know what to say, the morning assumptions had already reduced her, and she didn't want to explain her life story to this woman who bascially a complete stranger by this point, so she said "He's great, we're great, we're very happy and the baby is..." She was barely holding back tears at this point, it was way too much of an emotional roller coaster, so she burst out the sentence "I have to go." and pretty much ran, in compleely the wrong direction, she had gone 8 blocks before she stopped and realized Marv had started crying, She pulled out her phone, she couldn't deal with this anymore, she needed a bar or a walk on her own or something, anything as long as she wasn't riding the baby emotional train anymore.

She called Ted, who said something about History Tuesday, but before he even finished talking, she had hung up, she then called Victoria,

"Oh hi Robin,"

"Where are you?"

We're on Ellis Island, Ted was giving me a tour,"

"Are you ok, you sound a little like well like you're panicking"

"Uh, yeah I have the baby, and suddenly New York is a very friendly town, everyone wants to talk to me, wants to know about baby, tells me I look great, he looks great, he looks like."

"Robin, calm down, we're coming, we can meet you at Lily and Marshall's apartment, we'll be there in like an hour, just go back and try to relax."

"Is there anyway we can cut that hour down at all? Can I meet you somewhere."

"Can you come to Battery Park?"

"Yes, anything."

Robin bought Marv his first pacifier, and got there with a little time to spare, As soon as he fell asleep she covered him with a blanket and managed to aggressively shush observers,

Victoria was the first person off the ferry, Robin almost cried when she saw her, "Want to go somewhere and talk?" Victoria volunteered.

"No, I'll be ok, now, I just, I just had you, thank you, thank you"

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm taking over, I'll get him home, go relax, go for a walk or something."

Robin hugged her, and thanked her again, "Where's Ted?"

"Oh, right Ted, he's sort of become an unofficial tour guide assistant, he keeps tagging along the actual guide giving notes"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your date."

"You didn't it was the third tour, I was ready to leave."

Victoria smiled kind of oddly, and looked a little into the distance, Robin thought maybe she should stay, but then Marv stirred causing Victoria to switch into mom mode, and Robin to remember the last couple hours of her life. Marv's pacifier had fallen out, Robin hid it in the diaper bag, and kissed him, and goodbye again, and almost took out an old tourist couple dashing for the exit,

She didn't want to go for a walk, or a drink, or go home, but she really didn't want to be alone either, a part of her wished she had gone with John, but another part of her just wanted, well just wanted that perfect scent to be in the room with her, he would be at work now, and she would risk running into Quinn, but before she had a chance to give it much thought, she was in a cab again, headed north.

The cab pulled over in front of his building and she surprised herself by jumping out, and walking so confidently towards the door, but getting to the elevator, that was harder, she stopped, and smiled towards the doorman.

"Is Miss Quinn" she paused and realized she didn't actually remember her last name.

The doorman answered her question without having to hear it. "She has already left for the airport."

_The wedding, the wedding, they're planning it right now, flying out there to make plans._ She turned to walk away.

"But Mr. Stinson is upstairs."

Robin stoped, _he wasn't supposed to be here, why is she here? Why is she turning towards him, and not and not anyone else, the most complicated relationship in her life right, the one she's been trying to run away from for weeks now, and she's standing in his lobby._

She started to walk towards the door again, and then turned, and got in the elevator. She hesitated in front of his door, and her phone beeped.

"Where are you?"

He opened the door, the suit was as perfect as always, but he looked terrible, so much worse than last week, his eyes were red and have bags, she was shocked, and he would read her reaction.

"I'm..." Barney started,

"Let me go first," She turned her eyes away from him. "It turns out the only thing worse in life than having Barney Stinson in my life, is not having him in my life."

"I'm glad you're here," There was a few seconds of silence, he gestured her in, she cautiously took a step inside, she'd gone too far now, she had to commit to this. She sat on the couch and he began again,

"There is just so much happening right now, there's too much happening right now, Quinn, and marriage, and babies, and you're the only one, well you're the only one not busy being happy for me. At least I think."

She gestured for him to sit next to her, he obliged, and covered his eyes with his hands. He continued again, "I'm not ready for this, she's just so, I don't know it feels off, and this is terrible, terrible, but I wasn't, I don't really want it to be this complicated."

Robin rubbed his back and he leaned into her shoulder, she wanted to ask him if he meant the pregnancy, or maybe even more than that, but instead she settled for "When was the last time you slept?" He laughed, far too long.

Robin played with the curls in his hair, "It should be simple," she confirmed,_ this is dangerous, far too dangerous, being this close to him,_ "This is what I've been trying to avoid."

He sat up straight and looked at her, "Being this close to you, your scent."

Before she could finish he was off, "My scent" he laughed, "That's been getting me kicked out of a lot of rooms lately. Quinn's been" Robin shuddered at the name, and this close Barney could not only see it, he felt it. His mind raced back to the previous sentence. "But Prince John,"

"Prince?" Robin questioned.

"John then, I thought he was. well, the 4 of your dreams."

Robin smirked, "John's great, he's great boyfriend material, it just there some people, some exes, you never really, well you're never really ready to let go of." Her heart beat faster, that was a lot to admit for one night, for both of them.

Barney felt his heart race as well, that was a lot for her to admit, more than, more than she had possibly ever admitted to.

"This is dangerous, I shouldn't be here, I mean Quinn is."

"Pregnant" he finished.

"I was going to say your fiancee."

There was another pause in the conversation,

"Maybe I should go," She started to say,

"Don;t, I mean unless John is waiting."

"He's in Canada."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"I felt like I had to be here."

"Don;t go, I just, this may be the most selfish thing i ever ask of you, but I want you to stay. I don't have anyone I can say this stuff to," he he p;aced his face in his hands again, "And I'm sorry but I know I love her," he looked back up again, "But she's so wrapped up with the baby and marriage, it's like, it's being alone. I've never been this alone."

Robin gave into him "I'm here."

"I don't think I should have kids, what kind of father would I be? I mean, I make a great uncle, but my own kids? I was just screw them up,"

"Yeah, you probably would," He smiled, "But that doesn't matter now, you're going to be a father in 8 months."

"7 months."

"That's enough time to learn how to fake it," Tears were falling, and a part of her wanted him not to look up, not to notice and yet another part just wanted the conversation to be over.

He did look up, and their roles reversed he took her into his shoulder and started comforting her, "I'm sorry, I just needed someone to know, someone who wouldn't insist I'd be fine."

The tears really started to flow and she sat up, "I'm going to ruin the suit,"

He pulled her back in, "So what happened today?"

"I screwed up, Every other person in this city seemed to have something to say, suddenly everyone was friendly, and in my face commenting, asking questions, I was supposed to have Marv for the day, and I couldn't even manage to be cool Aunt Robin for a couple of hours, I can't even do this."

"He's not even talking yet, he's not even sitting up, the difference between one person and the next to him is mainly size of breast. So he's got the basics down. BUt really, when he;s two ro three, he's going to worship the ground you walk on."

Their minds both shifted to the impending baby, "I don't think I can do this," Robin sat up, "I don't think I can be Aunt Robin to..."

"Quinn's baby," he finished.

"Your baby," she corrected.

"It's all she talks about now, the baby and the wedding, I wish we could go back,"

Silence.

"I think.."

"Tell me about Prince John." he interrupted.

"He's, well he's not like other men."

Barney shifted a little in his seat.

"He set this pace, it started out all fast and adventurous, and then slowed down."

"Sounds boring."

Robin laughed,

"Scare him into submission?"

"I scared him a little at the start of the week."

She then told him about the past couple of weeks, omitting anything pertaining to him.

"You should have gone to Canada with him."

"Probably, but um, that just felt like it would commit me."

"To Milan?"

"And more,"

"Is that what you want?"

"Maybe."

"If it's what you" he stopped breathing "Go for it. He sounds ok,"

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok, first off he's still moonlighting as a glorified chauffeur, second he lives on a lower floor than me, third he's only a four, fourth..."

"Wait how do you know where he lives?"

"Oh, right."

"You ran a background check didn;t you?"

"Please."

"Did you find anything?"

"It's all pretty dull, decent grades in school, never voted, bonds heavy portfolio, doesn't have a particular charity, but is on the board of some obscure children's art program for some reason, smart enough to buy real estate before the prices went up, not smart enough to sell before it came down again, owns the place here in New York, another in London, a house in Nice, and a house in St. Gallen,'"

That's in Switzerland?"

"I know what you're thinking, I checked, no Swiss bank account, but he checks out, boring but clean.."

He seemed a bit disappointed by the prognosis, he sat up a little to take off his jacket and shifted a little to lie even further back on the couch, she placed his arm around her shoulder, she had been a little thrown by the house in Switzerland, but was warm and comfortable where she was now, she felt herself breathing more deeply, She could feel his chest rise and fall, they sat quietly for a while, and when she looked up at him, he seemed to be asleep.

She got up to go, and he grabbed her hand "Don't leave."

"You should go to bed."

"Stay, I haven't slept in a week," he gulped, "and I think I could if I wasn't alone."

Robin pulled her hand away.

"Not like that, just stay."

He had put himself out there, all the way out, and a part of her loved it, not just for the win, but because a part of him was as vulnerable to her as she was to him. She told herself to go, but just couldn't. "I'll stay til you fall asleep."

It should have been awkward, but it wasn't, it should have felt wrong, but all his instincts were off, the thought of touching her, even casually made him nervous, but the second he did, he felt calm and natural like could breath again, he fell asleep quickly, the only contact between them was his hand on her upper arm, but that was enough, and for one night, he wasn't alone, for one night, he wasn't three weeks from being a husband and seven months from being a father, he was just himself.

He woke knowing he shouldn't have asked her to stay, She hadn't.

He had fallen asleep within moments, clearly exhausted, she had intended on closing her eyes for just a moment, but had woken up a little after 5am, she had removed his hand off her arm easily enough, but he's fingers had slide down her back, and had caused her to shiver.

It was cold for a spring morning, and she had borrowed one of Quinn's jackets on her way out the door.

She had walked for a few blocks enjoying the cool air before deciding it was time for a cab, Barney was definitely a part of her life again, but she shouldn't have spent the night.

Robin pulled out her phone, they had slept early last night and she had missed multiple late calls from John, she decided she would have to tell him where she was.

Two hours later she called him and asked him over. She had to tell him, he barely took a stop inside, and tried to kiss her hello, when she burst, "So you know how I had the baby yesterday? And I wanted, I wanted so badly to be a good aunt, it turns out, well I just failed just so utterly, I mean an hour with him and I was already calling Ted and Victoria to rescue me,"

"Well you're ok, and he's ok, so the first outing didn't go as planned doesn't mean."

"Please let me finish, I left him, and I started wandering, and I don't know how, but I ended up in front of my exes place."

He shifted, "Maybe I should sit down for this."

Barney sat up, he placed his hand where she had been, it was completely cold. He heard keys in the lock, maybe she was back.

He got up to let her in, it was Quinn, "We decided we didn't want to do this without you." She smiled, and held her breath to kiss him hello.

Robin continued "I was just really upset, I wasn't feeling adequate, and you, well you and babies, and I don't know how to say this, the last guy I told this to ran away, and I would understand if..."

"You don't want to have kids."

"How did you know? Do I give off anti-kid vibes?"

"Sort of" He smiled, but then dropped the smile, "But what you really have to tell me?"

Barney carried her bags in, she walked towards the bedroom, a thought occured, with her heightened senses, would she be able to tell?

"I can't believe you did this?"

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean? I know you slept in here."

Robin continued, "Nothing happened, I was just upset, and I had been avoiding him, I mean he's been going through so much with the wedding and now the baby, I just didn't want to be there for all of that."

"But nothing happened?"

"Nothing."

"So what aren't you telling me?"

"We just talked, we talked a lot, about everything, really everything, and well, we talked all night,"

"Hmm"

:Ok so maybe not all night, I may have slept over, it's just the baby, babies, I'm not good with them."

Barney argued through the door, "Ok, so yes, I slept in my own bedroom last night, it's my bedroom."

"I only have one room in this place, that I can breath in, and you just have to go parading all over it."

"So air it out, if it bothers you that much."

She stormed off towards the bathroom "My mother gave me hell for 14 hours straight and now you're, you're, I'm going to pee." She slammed the door closed. He stood outside, on one hand thankful she hadn't picked up on Robin, and on the other, preparing arguements.

Quinn screamed, fear overcame him, and he started pounding on the door.

"Robin, I haven't spent years looking for the mother of my children, I've spent years looking for a woman just like you. I'm not here for your genetics or your maternal skills, I'm here, cause when you talk to me in the morning, it makes my heart race, and when you cay goodnight to me at night, I want to wrap my arms around and feel at peace. I'm here because of you and an extention of you. Next time you panic, just call me." He paused, "Can you do me one favor, and this may be very immature."

Robin then did the worst thing she ever did to John, he continued, "Can you not see Ted for a while?"

Robin didn't correct him. "Sure."

The super broke down the door, Quinn was crying, a stream of blood was running down her legs. The super turned his back and Barney did the worst thing he had ever done in his life, for just a couple seconds he looked relieved, and Quinn, she caught it,

"What was that look? What was that look?" Tears were streaming down her eyes,

He tried to comfort her, going in for a hug, she pushed him back.

"Did you," she gulped, breathless and crying "Not want this baby?"

He paused, and lied "Of course I did." But the pause, she heard the pause, and all that it said, her baby, their baby, and he didn't even want it.

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!"

He backed out of the bathroom, stopped, and looked terrified. "Out of the apartment, out of my life, this was our baby, my baby, this was a baby, how could you, how could you, just get out."

Barney stood mouth agape, the super had been trying to make himself invisible, but he stepped in and helped escort him out, grabbing Barney's coat on the way, and shutting the front door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't going to call him, at least for a week, ok maybe not a week, that was too long, at least a few days then. But he was alone, ok she wouldn't call today, one day. She could do that, all she had to do was keep busy enough. But she should call him and tell him she wasn't calling, afterall they had not talked for a couple of weeks and that had culminated with them sleeping together.

Maybe he wouldn't pick up and she could just leave a message.

It went straight to the machine. _Great, result, but at the same time, where was he?_

She didn't leave a message, she would just try again later.

By 11am she had tried him four more times and Carl at the bar, and the rest of the gang, nothing, and he hadn't picked up and no one had seen him, the office phone was going to a pre-recording, his secretary kept giving her the run around until she remembered the codeword "manatee", and then she informed her he hadn't come in the last couple of days, and that she was rescheduling everything to cover him, she suggested he was probably in Vegas. planning the wedding.

That sounded plausible, he could still be on the flight, and that could be why the phone wasn't picking up, the more she thought about it though, the more it didn't feel right.

John came by to take her out to lunch, she tried to put Barney in the back of her mind, but found her mind kept going back to him, she wasn't listening to anything John was saying, but she put on her best game face and somehow got through it.

After lunch she tried calling again, still nothing. She tried the airline, but they weren't helpful. She tried the office again, asking if the secretary had any idea of where they were thinking of having the wedding, she wasn't sure, but did know that Quinn had taken a room at the Bellagio, Robin hung up frustrated, the information could have come sooner.

She called the Bellagio, Quinn had checked out, Barney wasn't there, and the Stinson wedding rehearsal dinner that had been scheduled at one of the restaurants had been cancelled. After a bit of pressure, she got the name of the wedding planner. The wedding planner informed her rather rudely that the wedding was off. Robin was shocked, and now really worried.

She took off early, and went to his apartment, maybe the doorman knew something.

She didn't even have to tip him, "They had a big fight this morning, and she threw him out."

"She was here?"

"She returned this morning, the super was a witness."

Robin was mortified, was she responsible for their breakup. "Do you know where he went? He hasn't been answering his phone."

"I asked if I could call him a cab, he refused and just walked off, let me get you the super."

The super was a little more helpful, "I don't think he had it with him, all he had was the clothes on his back, I grabbed his coat, but it wasn't pretty, we had to get out of there."

"Ok, ok, here's my number, the next time she leaves the building, you're going to enter the apartment, get a couple suits and his phone and call me."

"I can't do that "

"You can and will"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to track him down and get them back together."

"I'm not sure you should Miss, I don't think, she was not in a good place, and he..."

"I'm responsible for this mess, and I've been responsible for far too many messes in his life by now, this one I'm going to fix."

Robin walked a few blocks to be completely clear of the building and then started dialing every other number she had, his mom, his dad, James, his favorite strip bars, his suit guy, his dry cleaners, his guy guy, finally Tom (James' husband) called her.

Barney had shown up in front of their door an hour ago, he hadn't said much, and Tom hadn't been able to get much out of him, at first he had avoided Sadie, and then had had a stand off with Tom, wherein he refused to let her go. After finally giving her up, he had gone outside and sat in the backyard.

It was a couple hours later when Robin got there, the sun had almost completely set. She greeted Tom at the door, and went outside to where James was sitting on the grass next to Barney, who was lying on the ground. James got up when he saw her, she had filled him and Tom in as much as she could on her way.

"Has he said anything?"

"Not much, the first couple of hours he didn't say a thing, then he asked if he could hold Sadie again, I was willing but she was scared. I think maybe Quinn is pregnant?"

Robin didn't respond, James nodded in understanding.

"I don't think this is about that though." she replied.

"Ok. See if you can get anything out of him."

Robin approached Barney, he didn't flinch in her presence and a part of her was relieved, his lack of panic meant she hadn't just wasted the day tracking him down herself. She sat down, taking James' place. "Would I really have been a terrible father?"

Robin's heart raced, surely Quinn wasn't completely cutting him off, not from his child as well, bad father or not, this was way too much damage.

"I think it was the worse thing I have ever done to a woman."

"We didn't actually do anything."

He looked up at her in confusion, then smiled a little and took her hand, "Not that," He held his breath, let go of her hand and started again, "She figured it out," he turned his face away from her, "That I didn't want to be, to be a father."

Robin tried to say something but words escaped her.

"It's worse, she came home this morning, and she was barely through the door and we were arguing again, and then she went to the bathroom, and everything changed." Barney covered his eyes. "but instead of being there for her. I was relieved." Robin looked confused "and I'm still, I mean what I did to her was the worst thing I could have done, but I'm still, if was just going so fast ."

"She's not pregnant anymore," it dawned on Robin. she felt a huge relief as well, like she had been holding her breath for a weeks now.

"I lost her."

"Maybe, this is a lot for one day, let me take you home."

"I can't go home, she's still there, "

"You can't stray here, the kids are traumatized already. "

"Why am I so bad at this? "

"Kids? "

"Relationships."

"You're not as bad as you think you are, just have lousy luck"

"And timing."

"Come back to the city me, you can a stay the night at my place ."

"I can get a room near here,"

"I want you nearby so I can keep a eye on you, it took me all day to chase you down,"

"I'm not ready for the city right now,"

"OK, I'm going to go, work in the morning."

He grabbed her hand "Robin."

"You want me to stay. OK, just this once more. "

Robin went off to call John, got his machine and lied to it "So, I'm sorry to be calling this late, but Lily had a big fight with Marshall, and we're having a girls night in."

She then called Lily to fill her in as her alibi. she got another machine "OK so i found him, he was at James', things with him have gone rather north, not sure if he's going to be himself for a while, I'll fill you in when I get back to the city ."

They never did end up leaving James' house that night, James wouldn't hear of it. she took the couch, and gave Barney the guest bedroom, but after a couple hours when she still couldn't sleep,

"Screw it, " She snuck up, and got into bed beside him. He shifted onto his other side and wrapped his arm around her, "Barney?" He was still asleep, she was going to move, then thought it would be one more night with Quinn for him, she didn't know if she could actually get Quinn back, but she could give him this one night.

That morning when he woke up she was still there, asleep and intertwined in his arms, he should have moved but opted to stay, and for a few minutes she was the only other person in the world .

Robin woke up in a hurry, she wanted to make it to work by midday, and she had to go home and get changed first. the only thing she slowed a little down for was saying bye to Barney,

"Promise me you'll be better today,"

He didn't respond, she continued, "at least come back to the city, we'll go to the bar tonight, or the guys can take you to a strip club, just come home, the commute from here is killer for both of us."

Barney smiled "Both? "

"You think I'm going to leave you alone in the suburbs? "

Barney played with sleeve on her dress, "OK, I'll think about, but I think I may go see my dad today."

"Call me throughout the day ,"

She hugged him probably a little longer than she should have, his suit smelled vaguely of lawn clippings. she took a little step back to look him in the eyes, they were so full of emotion, she shivered a little.

As soon as she left the house, she called Lily and made plans to meet her and Marshall for lunch. Ted was a little harder to persuade, he wanted to bring Victoria, but that just seemed to be too many people.

Just before lunch she called James, she was hoping Barney would have come into the city after all, but thought he had probably gone to his fathers. James confirmed he had left to go to his dad's. She then called his dad, who hadn't seen him, but promised to call as soon as he did. She cursed the super for not having called her yet.

As she was headed out the door to go to lunch with everyone, John stopped her, "I missed you, you've been gone so long. Let's go to lunch, I know a great Dim Sum place." She smiled, after all the craziness yesterday, it was nice to have something so much more calming, for a few seconds she considered ditching her friends and going out with him, but just as she was allowing herself to be seduced, her phone rang. It was the super, she bid John goodbye, saying she was already late, and promised a rain check for tonight, in the back of her mind she knew she had to get Barney's phone to him tongiht, she couldn't deal with a rerun of yesterday.

She had just enough time to stop by the super's and pick everything up. Quinn's friends had taken her out, Robin picked up the suits and the phone.

"What about underwear, socks, shoes? Is this all you got?"

"Hey, I shouldn't be up there at all. "

"Ok," Robin said walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

Robin went up to the apartment, Quinn had thrown it apart, three of his favorite suits were shredded on the floor of the living room, her clothes were all over the place, there were candles still burning, some of the new wallpaper was peeling, showing the plink stuff underneath, Robin just ignored it and started packing. She went into the bathroom for a few essentials and it seemed every towel they had was wet and in the tub. The was still spots of blood on the floor, she winced and looked away.

There were also still two toothbrushes by the sink, Robin took that as a good sign.

She was about to leave the apartment when the door opened, Quinn walked in. There was nowhere to hide and no good excuses. So she just said, "I'm sorry this happened. "

Quinn responded "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking up a couple things, he's sorry too, he feels terrible. "

"I don't really want to hear it."

"He was just having such a hard time, and he didn't know how to tell you he wasn't ready."

"Wasn't ready? Wasn't ready? He proposed to me."

Robin didn't say anything

"You don't mean that do you? You know, don't you? He told you, I asked him not to tell anyone, my mother didn't know, my best friend didn't know, and he told you."

"He was scared he wouldn't be good enough. He loves you, he just wasn't ready."

"He wasn't ready, when exactly was he going to be ready? I don't know why I'm even talking to you."

"No, you're right, you should talk to him, I just feel a little responsible."

"Responsible? Why would you feel like that? Why would you?"

"Nothing, no reason, he just talked to me instead of you, that's all."

"Oh my god, there other night, he didn't just sleep in the bed, he wasn't alone, I thought I smelled something, you were here, weren't you?" Quinn took a step towards Robin, Robin took a step back. The last thing Robin remembered was Quinn shouting "Bitch." and jumping towards her, She woke up in the elevator with the doormen standing over her.

"I think it's time you go." he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She knocked your clock out, and instructed me not to let you in again. I think should go."

"I just wanted to get them back together again."

"I don't think, that's not something you should be doing. This building hasn't seen this much drama since, well, since Mr. Stinson was dating."

Robin smiled, "You're right."

Robin got up, her head was spinning again, but for completely different reasons this time.

"She locked herself into the bedroom, while I was getting you out, and I managed to sneak this out." He produced the suitcase.

Robin smiled again, "Thank you, and don't worry, I'll keep my distance." She took the suitcase, walked into the lobby, and called Lily.

"Listen Lily, Barney is at his dad's house, and I think he needs to tell you everything that's happened himself. "

"Ok, we can go out there, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I am, This is just too much of someone else's drama for me right now."

"Ok, sweetie, don't worry we got this, is there anything you want us to tell him?"

"There's something I want you to give him, can you swing by his apartment and pick it up from the super?"

"Is that all?"

There was a pause in the conversation,

"No, well, ok tell him to call me."

She hung up, and called John, "I changed my mind, take me out to lunch."

Later that night when Barney showed up at his dad's, he rang the doorbell unsure of what he would say, on one hand he would give anything not to disappoint his father by breaking the news, on the other he wanted his advice, how had he been able to turn his life around and become the father he now was. His dad opened the door, "Come in son, I've heard you've had a tough couple of days,"

It was more than he could take, he took a couple steps inside, Marshall, Lily and Ted were already there.

They embraced him in a group hug. "How much do you know?" Barney asked.

"Not much," Ted responded. "We know you were at James' last night, and by the suitcase Robin arranged, we know Quinn is at the apartment."

"Robin isn't here? Is she coming?"

"No, she asked you call her." Lily produced his cell phone. "We haven't charged it."

He held his phone and blurted out quickly. "She lost it, the baby."

They all huddled again and started telling him they were sorry.

"That's not the part, I didn't want her to, I mean, I wasn't ready for it. Any of it, I wasn't ready to be a father, and I was relieved when she lost it, and she saw my face, she knew how I felt, that I had been going along with things, I don't think that's a path I should ever go down. What kind of father would I be?"

They all insisted he would have made a great father,

"And now I've lost her, and I don't think she can come back from this one."

No one else in that room thought he had a chance with Quinn, but none of them said anything about it.

Until his father said "Maybe she wasn't the one."

"How do you know if she is?"

"There's no simple answer to that, you'll just know, there's nothing else in the world like it."

"Let's go out." Ted suggested.

"I'm not ready for out yet."

"At least let us take you home." Marshall followed.

"We can be two single guys on the town together."

"What about Victoria?" Lily asked.

"It's fine, we're fine, I don't know, she's been sort of distant lately, I could use a night out." Ted said, turning back towards Barney.

"I'm not ready for the city either. Plus Quinn may be camped out at my place still. "

"Stay with me." Ted insisted. "I specialize in broken hearts. "

"Is that what I have?" He turned towards his father. "Can I stay here?"

"If that's what you want, of course son."

Marshall patted his shoulder, "You have a place with us as well."

"A part of me just wants to leave it all behind. Reinvent myself again."

There was no response to that.

They let him stay behind.

After they left, and when he was set up in another guest bedroom, he went through the suitcase and found his charger, he put his phone to charge. The last 48 hours had collected quite a few texts and voicemails, Robin really had tried everyone, The messages seemed from everyone except Quinn.

A little after midnight a text came in.

"Call me in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long, it was actually the next chapter that wasn't fitting in, I've decided to just cut it, there's no way of making it work.

* * *

Somehow he wasn't disappointed that the message was from Robin.

The next morning

"So where are you right now?" Robin asked Barney over the phone.

"Just taking a little drive."

"Well you sound a little better."

"It's the clothes, nothing like a fresh suit." He grinned.

He wasn't driving, he had woken up in the morning with yet another happy family, and it had put him in a lousy mood, so he had packed up, rented a car, and had located the nearest strip club, he had tried going in but decided it was too fancy a place and had driven till he found a seedier one. But the women in that one reminded him of Quinn and he had kept thinking of all the poor fools who loved these individual women. At the third place he was convinced all the women had been warned off him, that's when he realized that strip clubs may never be the same again. That had really bummed him out, the only thing good to happen that day, was the call he got from Robin outside the third place.

After he hung up, he decided Atlantic City would be the way to go.

Robin had woken up unsure of where she was, the last three nights had been three different beds.

Her neck was a little wet that meant John, he always tried to wake her by kissing her neck, was never able to pull off, she smiled to herself with her eyes still closed there was some things he just had no talent for.

He had gone down to the bagel place to get breakfast for them. they sat at the breakfast nook eating, drinking coffee and sharing the paper. It was a nice start to the day after the last two crazy ones.

"I should go, have to get changed." Robin said.

"I cleared a drawer for you."

Robin smiled, the pace felt right again. "Ok."

John smiled as well, "Ok."

Yesterday had been such a nice day after she had given the rest of it to him. There was just so much less drama, ok so she had lied a couple times in the last couple of days, but she was on the right path now. She would help Barney survive this as best she could, but she would leave more of it in their hands.

As soon as she left the building, she called Barney.

"Where are you?"

"The coast, I'm staying in a nice little place right by the water, "

He still sounded a little off.

"Where are you really?"

"OK fine, I'm in by Atlantic City. "

"How much have you lost? "

"I'm great, I'm up. "

He was still wandering, she wished he would just come back to the city and try to get Quinn back, or flirt with some just-turned 18-year-old, but here in the city, where tracking him down was simple, and more predictable. But the truth was, in some ways, Atlantic City was good for Barney, although he would have to combat his gambling addiction again, there was something about that place that always got him focused, and right now he needed to figure out what he wanted to do about Quinn and everything else.

The next three days Robin spent her evenings with John and her mornings talking to Barney, he was was a little distant, but he was sounding more like his old self, and for three days he promised to come back the next morning. She wasn't exactly sure where he would actually stay when he came back, she was avoiding going anywhere near his place in case she ran into Quinn again, so she couldn't actually check if she was still there, Marshall and Lilly no longer had a spare room, and Ted was with Victoria in his studio, the only place there was any room was her place and while she was practically living with John that was still very different from actually doing so.

On the third day at lunch with John, Robin was distracted with how to get Barney back into the city, and Ted had been texting her all day, asking how he could be less pushy cause he felt like he was in a losing battle with Victoria, John didn't and couldn't know any of this, her mind completly distracted by the other men in her life seemed like far too much for their still rather fresh romance. She was so distracted all she heard was the tail end.

"i know this is fast, and I don't want to scare you, but this is what I want, you are what I want, "

She froze had she just faked interest during a proposal?

"It is a little fast," her mind raced, "Lets start a little smaller, how about the trip to Milan? Why don't we start off with that." She really hoped that hadn't been what he had been talking about.

"Is it, though you're practically living at my place already? i mean i know you have a great place as well and we can always sub-lease it, if you still need to hold onto it."

Moving in, that was the conversation, ok that she could handle, that way Barney could take her place, and she could just move in with John. That was a big step though, she needed more time to think this all over. "I'm sorry I'm going to need a little more time for this one."

He paused like he was going to say something, then seemed to change his mind and said "One small step at a time, I'm exited about Milan, I'm so glad you've agreed to it, there's a festival in..."

She was lost in thought again, it really was time to get Barney back, if for nothing else, so that her brain wouldn't get stuck on him and stayed focused on this off the rails relationship she seemed to be in.

She told him she needed some time to think it over, and left. She called Lily on the way who was buzzing with excitement, who then told Marshall and they were both on board let's keep the train going at 150 kilometers per hour. She then tried Ted, who was also on board, he tried to get Victoria's opinion, but quickly figured out she wasn't actually there. He mumbled something about her being at the neighbors again, and hung up. There was really something up with her.

She went home and looked the place over, she packed all of her more intimate clothing and belongings, if Barney Stinson was coming into this place, all that stuff needed to not be here, but she couldn't take it over to John's, and didn't really want to drop it off at someone else's place, so she took it all with her, and took a car service.

Barney's morning had started off great, he was still up, not as much as before, but still almost $6,000, by the afternoon though it had gone wrong and he was down around $11.000 he went up to the room to shower and change, he hadn't changed in a couple of days, as he was getting out of the shower there was a knock at the door, he opened it, Robin was standing there.

"Robin?"

His eyes looked exhausted again, how long had he been up for this time? "Ted needs you"

"Oh Ted needs me?" Barney grinned.

"Yeah, he's been having a hard time with Victoria, she's been acting strange, and he needs you to um... Ok I need you. "

"You need me then?"

"John is getting so serious, and I feel like we've skipped all these steps in the middle, like he's ready for something tomorrow and is in such a rush to get there, and everyone is telling me to go for it, and I don't know if I should. "

Barney looked directly in her eyes and everything else sort of faded, but she controlled her emotion and broke his gaze. What was it about him that always corrupted her? She looked back up, he was still there, in the moment, lost to her.

"Come home."

He turned away, "I don't really have a home right now."

"There's Ted's place." Robin suggested, after all that would be so much simpler.

"Two guys in a studio? I don't think so. And before you say it, the baby has the spare bedroom at Marshall's."

There was no scenario wherein this was a good idea and she would probably have to move in with John but she said it anyway, "There's my place."

"With you?"

He was standing far too close to her now, her heart raced.

"I'm not sure. After all we've proven that you are physically incapable of not getting into bed with me."

"You're the one that clearly can't sleep without me."

"I don't think we should do this, " He was right, he really was, but he clearly wasn't managing on his own,

"There aren't any other options, you shouldn't be on your own, and we need you in New York, everyone is out of control without you."

This was such a bad idea, but happy families hadn't helped, and Atlantic City on his own hadn't helped, how much worse could this option really be.

"Ok."

"Ok? Great, finally, I am so sick of worrying about you. now get dressed and let's go."

He went into the bedroom to change, but left the door a little open so they could talk through it.

"How did you do at the end?"

"I'm down."

"Life savings still intact?"

"Yeah, it didn't get that bad."

"When was the last time you slept?"

He opened the door, he was in his boxers, "I haven't. Not since the other night."

She hugged him, he felt some of the stress leave his shoulders, a part of him just wanted them to stay there, just spend the night, be able to sleep again.

Robin interrupted the thought, "Ok. That's it, you're coming home with me, you finish dressed, I'll pack up."

She found her eyes drifting a couple times to him getting dressed. Enjoying the view. As they were leaving the room he took her bag, lifting it up, he shook it and asked. "Is this a bag of dirty things?"

She took it from him, "No." She blushed a little.

He smiled "Robin, why are you traveling with all your intimates, exactly what did you have in mind for this weekend?"

"It started off as a good idea. Just give me the bag."

"Is the little red one in here, ooh the strappy one, the black lacy one? And..." Shaking the bag again. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Just give me the bag,"

"Not in on your life. Unless..."

"Ok, let's just go."

Robin went to rent a car, while Barney went to check out, she spent ten minutes outside the hotel, before she realized she had to go back in and drag him out of the casino.

Bareny fell asleep in the car on the drive back, still holding onto her bag. Looking out at the road ahead, a part of her just wanted tò keep going, put off moving in with John, and Barney's inevitable confrentation with Quinn and just keep feeling like this. Barney woke when they were just getting into the city, "So you didn't kidnap me, and take me to some secluded cabin in Vermont to seduce me back into your web?"

"So you're feeling more like yourself again?"

Anyone else had missed a week of work, they would have gotten fired. Barney got promoted.


End file.
